A cellular network is a communication network in which the last link is wireless. The cellular network is distributed over land areas, called cells, which are served by at least one cell site or base station. The base station provides the cell with network coverage to facilitate communication of audio, video, text, and/or other traffic among user devices. In some cases, a first base station may have better signal strength or quality with regard to the user device than a second base station. In such cases, a serving base station of the user device may initiate a handover from the serving base station to the first base station.